Golden Sun 3: The Silver Moon
by Wind Wizard
Summary: Ivan goes on a journey to save the world, find love, and dicover the truth. What will happen when The Silver Moon begins to rise. Windshipping, Flameshipping, Mudshipping Ch.8 is now up. Please R
1. The Dream

Wind wizard: hello I am Wind wizard, writer of this here tale.

Ivan: so what's this story about?

Wind wizard: It's about you and how you are constantly underestimated in your power.

Ivan: nice...

Wind wizard: I know. This will be my first fic and its going to be a long one so I'm not sure when I'll be done. Ivan will you do the honors.

Ivan: my pleasure, wind wizard does not own golden sun or Camelot productions. So please enjoy the story, please R&R, and please don't sue.

Golden sun 3: The Silver Moon

Nightmare or Vision

It was 9:30 PM and all of the golden sun crew was sound asleep on the Lamurian ship... well almost every one.

(Ivan's' dream)

Isaac...? Felix...? Jenna...? Mia...? Piers...? Garret...? Sheba! Ivan ran to the side of Sheba and looked around him to only see his friends sprawled on the ground. Ivan got on his knees and lifted Sheba off the ground and held her close.  
"A-are they d-dead", Ivan said softly.  
"Indeed they are Hero of Contigo", A loud mysterious voice boomed. "Who...who's there..." Ivan said slightly scared.  
"Your demise", the voice boomed.  
A pair of huge red eyes appeared in the darkness and let out a loud roar that could tremble Dulahan himself.

"Did you do this?" Ivan angrily questioned still holding Sheba in his arms.  
"Indeed I did", the voice boomed. "They foolishly followed you here and they spotted me so they tried there hardest to defeat me but even for as strong as they were. They were not strong enough to kill me", the voice boomed once again.

Silent tears fell down his face as he looked at Sheba in his arms. He slowly put her down and unsheathed his Tisiphone Edge (WW: The Tisiphone edge is an actual sword in the game that Ivan can use and it is the 3 strongest sword in the game" in my opinion) and looked strait towards the red glowing eyes.

"ERRR Vengeance!" Ivan yelled out and a demon woman appeared behind him wielding a large sacred bow. In her hand a glowing gold arrow appeared and she shot it towards the red eyed figure and then began to shoot several more in the same direction then the demon girl entity vanished.

Smoke began too disappear and in its place a Minotaur clad in thick pitch black armor That rained even bigger than Doom dragon appeared in its place.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! Your pitiful sword can not even scratch me", The Minotaur boomed "the only sword strong enough too even put a dent in my armor was the one that your friend Isaac wielded and I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon Muhahahahah", the minotaur pulled out two extremely large axes from his back and sent them flying towards Ivan.

Ivan, too shocked at the size of the beast took full blow of the axes,   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Ivan's Room)

(Ivan's room)

3:00 AM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Ivan awoke severely sweating, tears about to fill his eyes upon the horrors of his dream, panting heavily. "Was (PANT) that (PANT) a (PANT) Nightmare..." Ivan said to himself "Or a vision",

"Ivan! What's the problem?" Isaac screamed running into the room Sol Blade in hand.

"Nothing It was just a dream, sorry for disturbing you", Ivan said

"I'm not the only one you disturbed. I believe you have five other sleepy passengers to apologize too and one grumpy Jenna to deal with." Isaac said wile exiting the room.

"Oh, well isn't that just dandy", Ivan chuckled to himself

"Yah well watch yourself I'm heading back to bed and please I Implore you don't wake me again please?" Isaac asked

"Yah no problem I'll just go and apologize too the others and head back too bed", Ivan said as he too began to exit the room.

Ivan walked into the main room of the ship to find six of his friends sitting sleepily at the table.

Sheba began to walk up to Ivan "Ivan are you alright we heard you scream?" Sheba started.

"Yah and it better be important, I don't like having my beauty sleep disturbed", Jenna interrupted

"Geez I'm sorry everyone I didn't mean too wake you all up I just had a bad dream that's all", Ivan replied.

Felix, Piers, Garet, and Jenna groaned loudly and started too head to bed. Mia passed Ivan and said. "Apology accepted", and went to her and Isaacs' room

"Are you sure your okay Ivan you look paler than the moon", Sheba said concerned

"Yah I'll be fine Sheba, I'm sure It was just a dream and nothing more but I will give it some thought tomorrow I promise", Ivan said slightly bushing.

"Okay good night Ivan"

"Good night Sheba"

Sheba than went off to bed blushing along the way.

Ivan was not alright as he said he was. He was actually panicking about whether or not the dream was a dream or a vision of the future that needed to be changed he started to walk out side the ship pondering to himself on what to do about this dream and if whether or not he should tell the others about it." It's going to rain", Ivan said to know one in particular.  
Ivan went back to his room and put on his tunic and equipped himself with his sword the Tisiphone Edge to the left side of his waste and headed back outside to the deck of the ship and began to think.

(Ivan's' thoughts)

_"I just don't get it, that dream felt too real to be a simple nightmare. It had to be a vision, it had to be! But if it was a vision... that would mean I'm the future cause of my friends death that large beast said that they followed me but, to where Ivan began to ponder on the surroundings of his dreams and remembered one thing about his dark dream he saw the symbol of the Anomose and he knew where the creature would be at the Anomose sanctum. "But we checked up and down the sanctum and all we found was Dullahan and a new summoning power... there must be a place I could use reveal and show a secret door to lead deeper into the sanctum." "But they were all defeated by that creature witch means that I wouldn't stand a chance alone against it. Hhhmmmm." I need a plan one so that none of the others get involved with this monster"._

(End Ivan's' thoughts)

Ivan thought all the way until every one was awake and dressed and Sheba came out to greet him.

"Good morning Ivan you look allot better then from last night", Sheba said

"Good morning Sheba and thank you I do feel a little better" Ivan greeted

"So you want to talk about it", Sheba asked

Ivan was about to answer when Jenna screamed out the door "breakfast"!

"Well maybe after breakfast" Ivan said to Sheba

Sheba nodded and began to follow Ivan inside.

Wind Wizard: well that's chapter number one

Ivan: Please R&R

Sheba: Good or bad we don't care


	2. Suicidal Choice

Wind wizard: well were back... Oh and I'd also like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter and that I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up. Suicidal

Ivan: yup and were now on the second chapter.

Sheba: this one better be longer too.

Wind Wizard: yah yah... well here's the second chapter, Sheba if you please.

Sheba: This will be for the rest of the chapters. WW doesn't own golden sun or Camelot.

Golden Sun 2: The Silver Moon

CH. 2 Suicidal Choice

Ivan and Sheba walked into the Main Room Of the ship where Piers, Felix, Isaac, Mia, Garret, and Jenna were sitting and eating breakfast. Ivan and Sheba sat down and pulled their plates of food towards them. Garret stood up and grabbed his plate to put it with the other dirty dishes.

"Took you two long enough I was about to eat your food before it got cold", Garret said as he walked back to the table.

"Yah we practically had to beat him off with a stick", Jenna replied, slightly enjoyed.

Garret just grumbled and decided too keep silent, seeing how he new better than to make Jenna aggravated or angry after all her temper had a short (very very very short) fuse.

"Knock it off you two, we want to eat breakfast without some thing or some one getting burned this time", Isaac said wile cutting his steak and then spooning his eggs.

"Yes, a peaceful breakfast would be nice for once", said Mia.

Ivan, Sheba, Piers, and Felix all sighed and shrugged then began eating once again, and every one began to talk and converse.

"So little Ivan you had a scary dream last night, do you want a hug", Felix mocked Ivan.

"No Felix I don't want a hug, and I'm not little I'm 5ft 8", Ivan responded slightly agitated.

"Well you're shorter than me so in other words your little, mmmhh Maybe we should call you midget from now on. The name fits you perfectly; I mean you're short, weak and unstable. If you looked up midget in the scrolls of history it would probably show a picture of you", Felix said.

"I'M not short... I'm not weak... And I'm Most Definitely Not Unstable..." Ivan said even more agitated

Every one watched as Felix Began to make fun of Ivan's' height over and over and over as Ivan merely said that he wasn't short over and over and over again, until they finished their breakfast and they got up from the table to put away there dishes along with all the other dirty dishes. When they returned they saw Felix still taunting Ivan, wile Ivan sat silent. Obveously trying to Ignore Felix's' dumb asinine. They all sat down at the table just watching as Felix made one comment to the next hoping that Felix would either stop or run out of things to say.

"Well, respond midget unless you're too scared to even word fight with me. Well I guess it's what you should expect from the short and weak one of the group", Felix said.

"No Felix I'm not too scared to word fight with you, I just don't want to look like an ass in front of all my friends. Now if you don't mind I'm to the crows nest to meditate", and I request to be alone", Ivan said.

Ivan finished his food and picked up his plate so he could put it with all of the other dirty dishes. Ivan then walked to the door and exited out of the room.

Felix said "wise ass", and continued eating for the guy who always says he's hungry he sure ate slow.

Sheba's' face began to grow red with anger since she did just read his mind and began too yell at Felix "WISE ASS! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A JERK FELIX! IVAN WAS JUST STICKING UP FOR HIMSELF!"

"Whoa Sheba, calm down I was just fucking with the little guy", Felix said.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT HE'S TALLER THAN I AM, AND STRONGER, AND YET YOU TREAT HIM LIKE HE'S COMPLETELY USELESS", yelled Sheba.

"Well if you think about it..." Felix started but was interrupted by Sheba.

"I don't want to here it Felix! I'm going to my room" Sheba said slightly calming down.

Sheba went down stairs of the ship and entered her room then slammed the door behind her. Felix was shocked at this sudden outburst and so were the others but at least they knew she was right.

"Dang she's cranky this morning... probably from being woken up so early by Ivan last night", said Felix.

"Or maybe she knows what it's like to be made fun of and she's sticking up for Ivan because she has been made fun of when fun of and rejected because of her powers when she lived in Lalivero remember?", Jenna said, a little angry at her elder brother.

"Not to mention Ivan had a very similar past growing up", said Garret walking up to the side of Jenna.

"It probably reminded her of her past and she got angry at you for brining up a bad memory, not to mention it was the right thing to do by sticking up for Ivan's' honor like that", Isaac said as he went towards his and Mias' room.

"Well maybe you need to reflect on how you treated Ivan and go apologize to him and Sheba" said Mia then followed Isaac to their room. There was then an awkward silence and Piers decided to speak up first to break it.

"Sooooo... I'll just check our location and set course for the closest docking port".

"Yah and I'll go and... clean... my room, I'm sure it's getting pretty messy in there".

"I'll come with ya too... help you out", yelled Jenna running after Garret.

Felix sat down and did exactly what Mia told him to do. He began reflecting on his thoughts and still there was nothing he could think of that he did so badly. He was just messing around with Ivan and telling what he thought was the truth so what was so bad about speaking his mind Jenna was always telling him to do so.

Then it hit him, he remembered what Garret said and that Ivan had a similar past. If his past was like Sheba's' and Sheba got angry at the fact that him making fun of Ivan reminded her of her past. Ivan must have relived his child hood wile Felix was making fun of him.

Felix didn't much like Ivan But he'd rather apologize to him then have every body on the boat angry at him. After all that might start a mutiny. Felix stood up from his chair and began to head out for the deck so that he could apologize to Ivan for the way he treated him.

(Else where)

Isaac had just entered his room a little angry for the way Felix was treating his friend Ivan, and he began to mer mer to him self.

"What is Felix's' problem with Ivan, he is been starting stuff with him ever since he met Ivan. If he doesn't go and apologize to Ivan I have the right of mind to go and make him do so".

"Don't worry I'm sure he will", Mia said as she open the door and walked in the room.

"I not so sure Mia", said Isaac as Mia sat next to him on the bed

"Felix is nice to every one else but Ivan... and Garret but only when he's hitting on Jenna, it's almost like he's jealous of Ivan for something and he's trying to make himself look better than him", Isaac said

"Well I'm sure that Felix will come around besides Knowing Ivan he probably doesn't care much about it", responded Mia.

"Yah I guess so", Isaac said with a shaky tone and laid down on the bed.

Mia cuddled up next to Isaac and put her arm over his stomach and laid her head on his chest. Mia looked up at Isaac and asked him.

"Isaac, what's wrong? You seem to be worried about something".

"Oh it's nothing really", said Isaac

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than anyone and I know when your worried about something and your definitely worried about something", said Mia in a know it all matter.

"Alright alright... it's Ivan's dream, he seemed pretty angry at Felix for bringing it up but he bottled up the anger, and I don't think Ivan would've gotten angry unless his dream was pretty awful", said Isaac curiously.

"Ivan is most likely meditating on his dream right now if it was something serious", Mia said wile cuddling up to Isaac some more.

"Ivan scares me at times, it is said that he was given the gift of prophecy witch means he should be able to see into the future like his sister Hama... but he hasn't really perfected this ability, though I do think that he sees' into the future by visions in his dreams, by accident of coarse", Said Isaac as he put his arm around Mia.

"You know what I think", said Mia.

"What", asked Isaac?

"your thinking to much and what you need is a good power nap before you hurt your brain like Garret does all the time", said Mia giggling.

"Yah, maybe good nap will put me to better rest", Isaac said wile closing his eyes.

Mia leaned close to Isaacs' face and kissed him softly on the lips witch Isaac gladly returned. Mia then laid her head back down on Isaacs's chest and they both fell into their blissful sleep.

(Meanwhile)

Felix walked on to the deck and looked to his left to see Piers guiding the ship across the naked sea. He walked up to the Mercury Adept and poked him on the shoulder.

"So where are we headed now?" Felix asked.

"Well we need to stock up on supplies before we Head out looking for more trouble", Piers said turning the ship slightly to the right.

"So were heading to the closest port witch is pretty much Contigo", Piers finished.

"What do we need?" Felix asked.

"Oh you Know Herbs, Vials, and shit like that", Piers said.

"Ah... so... where's short blonde and windy at", Felix asked looking around the ship.

"He's in the crows nest like he said he would be", said Piers.

"Alright I guess I better go and apologize to him before he starts crying or something", Felix said crossing his arms.

"You know Felix you under estimate Ivan allot Felix I mean when we fought the Doom Dragon He seemed to be doing allot more damage than you were and When we fought Dullahan he put in the finishing blow", said Piers turning the ship more towards land.

"I think this sea air is finally getting to you Piers you seem to act as if Ivan is stronger than I am", said Felix a little ticked off by Piers' remark.

I'm just going up there to apologize to him and then I'm going to go and check on my little sister to make sure Garret Isn't hitting on her", Felix said walking off.

Felix walked to the ladder next the main door to the ships main hall and climbed it he then preceded to the next ladder that led to the crows nest and climbed it to the top to find Ivan with his legs crossed Indian style floating in the air. Ivan was surrounded by a thick purple aura glimmering brightly in the ocean wind. Felix observed Ivan a little more and saw that Ivan's eyes were also glimmering a bright purple and his pupils were no where to be seen. Ivan blinked once and his eyes were back to normal.

"What do you need Felix?" Ivan asked a little angry that his meditation time was being rudely interrupted.

"I came up here too apologize for the way I acted in the main hall this morning", Felix said.  
Ivan slowly floated back towards the floor of the Crows nest and stood up to put out his hand.

"What... are you going to red my mind as punishment?" asked Felix.

"No, it's to shake your hand so that I can accept your apology", Ivan said with a wry smile.

"... Oh... ", said Felix with a dumb founded look on his face and then shook Ivan's' hand

"Apology accepted and now I think it would be best if I got back to my meditation", said Ivan sitting down on the ground.

"Yah I was going to go check on my sister anyways so I'll see you later", Felix said and then left the crows nest and Ivan alone.

Felix slid down the first ladder and then the next and went back over to the side of Piers once again.

"So did you apologize to him?" Piers asked.

"Yah I did", Felix said shifting his wait.

"Why do you pick on Ivan so much anyways?" Piers asked.

Felix didn't want to tell Piers the real reason why he makes fun of Ivan and that He feels threatened by Ivan, (for secrets not to be known at this time or chapter.) so he made something up.

"Because it's funny", Felix said putting up a fake goofy smile.

"I see..." said Piers

Piers and Felix just stood there looking out at the sea and not talking.

(Back in Garrets' Room)

"Geeze Garret your room is a pigstai and when I say that I'm just being nice", Jenna said with a shocked face.

"A Yah I guess it is", said Garret looking around his room.

"Well I guess I better help you pick up this room of yours before my brother comes in here suspecting anything", Jenna said picking up something on the floor and putting it away.

"Suspects what?" Garret said blushing a little.

"Uh", Jenna stopped and blushed a bright pink color and tried coming up with something off the top of her head." Well you know my brother and how over protective he is".

"Ha Ha Ha yah I know he's' been like that ever since we were kids", Garret said laughing.

"Well let's get started on this room", Jenna said for some reason a little excited.

Jenna and Garret cleaned every nook and cranny of the extremely messy room until it was completely finished. It didn't take long too finish the room after all there was now Jenna helping and she kept riding Garret (not like that! Maybe later in the story... who knows?) Until he got the job done.

"Wow that went faster than I thought it would", Garret said exhausted.

"Yah it did I don't think that it even took us five minutes", Jenna said also exhausted.

"So... what do you want to do now Jenna", Garret asked.

Jenna blushed a little and said "well Sheba looked pretty upset after yelling at my brother, maybe I should go check up on her",

"Yah I guess that would be best if you did that... um... Jenna?" Asked Jenna.

"Yes?" Jenna asked

"Um... maybe you'd... like to... get some lunch... when we hit shore?" asked Garret blushing almost about as red as his hair color.

Jenna stood there a little shocked at this and began to blush severely. She stood there a little wile longer and then smiled and said.

"Yes Garret, I would that sounds very nice", Jenna said and then walked up to Garret and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Jenna quickly exited the room after her actions. Garret stood there a little shocked and touched the side of his cheek and then leapt up with joy but quickly retaliated after hitting his head on the roof of his room since he's so dam tall and he jumped so dam high. Jenna slowly skipped down the hall smiling happily at what just happened but quickly changed her mood before entering Sheba's room. She slowly entered the room and saw Sheba face down in a pillow, Jenna wasn't quite sure if Sheba was crying or not because she was being pretty silent and motionless. Jenna walked slowly towards Sheba and sat at the end of the bed, and then she leaned over and put her hand on Sheba's back and silently said. "Sheba... are you ok".

Sheba turned her head out of her pillow to show her eyes completely red from recent tears and her nose a little runny.

"I just don't get it Jenna. Why does Felix have to be so mean to Ivan all the time I mean He was about to say that Ivan is useless and that we don't need him as long as I'm here", Sheba said a little shaky but calmly.

"How do you know he was going to say that", Jenna asked.

"I read his mind quickly before he could finish what he was going to say", Sheba said sitting up in her bed and drying off her eyes.

"Look, Sheba, my brother was just being a big dumb doofes trying to have some fun kind of like Garret and Isaac when their goofing off", Jenna said trying to calm Sheba down.

"Yah well Isaac and Garret don't do it on an every day bases", Sheba said slightly joking.

"He He yah I guess so", Jenna said giggling.

"Well I guess I do feel a little better now... thank you Jenna" said Sheba.

"Your welcome... hey, how about some good news", said Jenna.

"Good news?" Sheba asked

"Really good news", Jenna said happily.

"What is the good news then", Sheba said a little anxious to here the good news.

"Well Garret asked me to lunch", Jenna said.

"That's great! So now there's now two couples on the ship", Sheba said ecstatically

"Well I'm not so sure about that, after all he only asked me to lunch but just in case I did give him a kiss on the cheek so that he would get the hint", Jenna said.

"Wow I wish I had the courage to do that but I wouldn't be sure if he'd have the same feelings that I do to return", Sheba said subconsciously not really meaning to say what she thought.

"Oh and who would that be", Jenna asked.

Sheba began to blush and said "what?"

"You were just talking about how you wanted the courage to do so on some one else... is it some one on this ship?" Jenna asked.

"Uuuuhhhh... per-haps", Sheba said scarcely and slowly.

"REALY! IS IT PIERS, OR MY BROTHER WHO!" Jenna asked.

"Ok, first of all your brother, ew he is like five years older than I am and as for Piers as far as we know is probably hundreds of years older than I am", Sheba said slightly peeved.

"So that's why you got so angry at my brother you like Ivan", Jenna said smiling.

"WHAT... I... I... didn't say it was Ivan I liked", Sheba said blushing a dark red.

"You didn't say it wasn't Ivan either", Jenna said smiling even brighter.

"Well now you know and you can't tell anyone got it!" Sheba said.

"alright alright, but if you don't Know If he likes you the way you like him Why don't you just read his mind" Jenna asked.

"Ivan is very powerful when it comes to the mind he some times accidentally hears our thoughts from time to time and he's even able to sense a persons mind when you get close to him witch would explain why it is so hard to scare unless he's distracted by an occupation at hand, so he can tell when I'm trying to read his mind", Sheba answered.

"Wow my brother does under estimate Ivan huh", said Jenna

"Ya he does, that's why I get so angry at Felix when he tries to make it seem like he's better than Ivan when Ivan is already stronger than he is", said Sheba.

"Well we need a plan to get you and Ivan together and I got just the ticket up my sleeve", said Jenna deviously.

(At the crows nest)

Ivan was still meditating and focusing to see if his dream was just a dream or a nightmare that would come true unless he did some thing about it.

(Ivan's Thoughts)

"_I just don't get it was this a dream that I'm over exaggerating about or was that really a vision of the future? I have to focus harder, if I don't and it turns out that this was a vision of the future than all of my friends will perish by the hands of that creature. What ever that thing was it made the Doom Dragon look like a pet lizard... wait maybe if I use my piece of the Golden Sun I can find out if this was a dream or not. _(The Golden Sun was divided into four pieces and was given to Isaac, Garret, Ivan, and Mia)_ Well it's the only shot that I have left let's just hope it works_".

(End Ivan's thought)

Ivan began to focus on the power of the Golden Sun wile he was meditating and soon his Purple aura began to glow a bright gold aura. Felix and Piers below evidently turned around and stared in aw of the large glowing gold aura.

"Um what is that", asked Felix

"I think it's... Ivan" said Piers

Ivan began to focus harder and harder on the power of the Golden Sun piece that he had but nothing was happening. "Err... err... The dream... should... appear if it was... a vision", Ivan thought. At that moment Ivan felt a relief of energy and opened his eyes to find him self surrounded by gold energy and unable to see anything else. Ivan sat there floating in mid air wondering why he didn't have to focus on his power any more "The Golden Sun pieces energy must have fully been unleashed" Ivan thought.

Then inside the golden abyss, colors of many began to form right in front of him to form the nightmare he had recently had only as if he was watching a TV. "So it was a vision of the future", Ivan thought. "So that means that this dream is bound to come true... unless I do something about it".

Ivan inspected the dream with horror looking for some clue on the where about or time the vision would happen and once again saw the symbols of the Anomous amongst the wall. "Well the beast said that my friends followed me into those catacombs so time would be at anytime I enter the Anomous Sanctum... I can't allow this to happen but an evil as powerful as it was must not be aloud to walk the earth", Ivan thought.

"I must find a way to fight this evil without involving my friends or it will be my fault that they perish in the hands of that monster, but how..." Ivan said to no one in particular.

Ivan had come up with a plan but he knew he could only tell one person. Hama would be the only one who would under stand his plan and hello him carry it out. Ivan began to defocus his energy and his gold aura turned back into its normal purple color and didn't glow as bright. Ivan began to slowly float back down to the ground and the rest of his aura disappeared. Ivan tried to stand but couldn't at first seeing how using the Golden Suns power took a lot out of him.

Ivan slowly stood up and grabbed the near by post to support himself. He touched his face seeing that he was covered in sweat, Ivan then felt a warm liquid start to flow from his nose. Ivan went to wipe it off thinking that his nose was just runny but he looked at his sleeve and saw that it was covered in blood. Ivan put his two fingers up to his upper lip and then looked at them, his nose was bleeding pretty badly, so he ripped off a piece of his tunic and covered his nose with the ripped piece of clothing holding it up to his nose with his left hand.

Ivan slowly walked to the ladder and carefully climbed out of the crows nest, he reached the next ladder and began to climb down it but his hand slipped and he fell the rest of the way. Felix and Piers were watching the hole time not really sure what to do at first until they saw Ivan fall from the ladder. Ivan began to slowly stand up again when Felix and Piers came up and helped him up the rest of the way.

"Ivan are you ok", asked Piers.

"Yah I'm fine", answered Ivan.

"What the hell was that light Ivan", asked Felix.

"Uuuhh... nothing just trying out a new trick with psynergy wile meditating, it didn't exactly go as planed" answered Ivan. "Perhaps we should help you to your room and get you some better cloth for that nose of yours before we reach land you seem pretty worn out", Piers replied.

"Alright then, lead the way", Ivan said.

"Better yet I think I'll sail the boat wile Piers helps you to your room. We don't want crash now do we?" Felix said.

"Good idea", replied Piers.

Felix went to sail the boat as Piers began to help Ivan to his room. They walked into the main hall of the ship and slipped into the hallway to the rooms.

"Wait here", Piers said

Piers entered his room and got a clean cloth and went back to Ivan's aid and handed him the cloth.

"Thank you", said Ivan.

"Oh... stupid me I completely forgot I'm a healer", said Piers in an annoyed tone.

"Ply Well!" Piers yelled and Ivan nose stopped bleeding.

Ivan began to use the cloth to wipe off the rest of the blood and said.

"Thank you once again Piers", said Ivan.

Piers and Ivan began to head towards Ivan's room again until they ran into Sheba and Jenna in the hall way.

"What happened to you Ivan? Are you alright?" asked Sheba worriedly.

"I think my meditation went a little too far and I sucked all the psynergy and mind power that had away, but don't worry Sheba I'm sure that I'll be fine after a good rest", replied Ivan swaying a little bit to the left and right.

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe I can get you something?" asked Sheba.

"Well if you can find me a Psy crystal that would be helpful... ok Piers my room is right here next to Sheba's I think I can handle myself", said Ivan.

Ivan entered his room and lay down on his bed as piers walked off but Sheba and Jenna remained in the hallway talking.

"Now here's your chance Sheba to find out if Ivan likes you or not. He did say that he wiped out all of his mind power and psynergy It'll be easy for you to read his mind wile he's weekend like this", Jenna said excited.

"I couldn't do that to Ivan wile he's like this I mean what if he still notices that I'm tying to read his mind", said Sheba

"Don't worry all you have to do is read his mind before he uses the Psy stone and then you'll finally know I'll be on the main hall if you need me bye", Jenna said and then ran off before Sheba could say anything.

Sheba ran into her room quickly and grabbed the Psy stone she then ran back out took a deep breath and entered Ivan's room.

"Ivan...?" Sheba asked.

She saw Ivan already passed out on his bead and she walked over and sat at the end of it. Sheba shakily raised her hand and cast a spell in her mind "MIND READ!" Sheba began to enter Ivan's thoughts and saw something that she thinks she shouldn't have seen. It was Ivan's dream all over again and Sheba watched as Ivan picked another Sheba up into his arms and then looks around at his other dead friends. She saw the eyes appear and then she saw Ivan kiss the other Sheba in the dream and lightly put her down. She then saw Ivan attack the creature before it attacked him. Ivan woke up immediately and Sheba stopped using mind read.

Sheba blushed and said "Here's your Psy crystal Ivan".

Ivan also blushed seeing how he didn't know someone had been in the room wile he was sleeping even though he had that strong eerie feeling that some one was watching him and he said he said "Uuhh... thank you very much Sheba I appreciate the help allot, It's always good to have friends you can count on", Ivan said wile smiling at Sheba.

Sheba blushed at this before handing the crystal to Ivan. Ivan took the crystal in his hand and gave it a slight squeeze the psy crystal turned into pure psynergy and entered Ivan's body. Ivan had regained his mind strength but not all of his body strength so he turned slightly towards a wooden box and pulled out of it what looked like a cigarette.

"What is that Ivan?" Sheba asked.

"It is a inhalant healing component I made from several crushed dried herbs wrapped in zig zag paper dipped into potions and water of life until it's dry again it is a very strong medicine that I like to use... your trying to become the first healer amongst Jupiter Adepts, perhaps you'd like to look at one", Ivan said.

Sheba had been trying to learn how to use the Winds as healing powers Just like Earth, Fire, and Water can. Mia and Jenna have been trying to teach her for quite some time.

"This is very interesting and you said that you made this Ivan? It's really quite impressive", Sheba complemented

Ivan took out a match and lit up what he called the healing stick (sorry I know it sounds like he is smoking pot but I didn't mean for it to seem like he was smoking a cigarette either P.S. I am a smoker) and he began to puff and inhale it until his body was rejuvenated from its illness.

"Guess What Garret finally asked out Jenna!" Sheba said just to start up a conversation.

"It's about time I was wondering when that big idiot would do it", Ivan said

"You mean you knew Garret liked Jenna", asked Sheba. "Are you kidding all the big guy would ever talk about on our journey was how he would save her and then ask her to marry him and I knew Jenna liked him because Garret asked me to read her mind. Of coarse I never told Garret what her thoughts were, I simply said you will have too have the courage to ask her out and then I would tell him", Ivan said

"LAND HO!" yelled Felix "We have arrived at Contigo!".

"Well looks we are at our destination... Um... Sheba, I'd like to speak with you after I am done speaking with my sister... is that ok with you?" Ivan asked.

"Yes Ivan that would be fine", Sheba replied.

The two Jupiter Adepts walked out of the room and headed towards the deck where all the others were before the ship came to a stop.

Sheba: Wow that was pretty long.

Ivan: Yes indeed much longer than the last one.

Wind Wizard: Well that was kind of the point now for all of the readers PLEASE R&R.

Wind Wizard: Oh and I'm sorry about the spelling it took me a while to get to them I've been really busy bet there all corrected now and I'll try to get to the next chapter as fast as I can.


	3. Life Ends

Wind Wizard: Why hello again every one this is wind wizard Announcing the next chapter in the story.

Ivan: Yes and I hope that there will be at least a little action in this one.

Sheba: Well most likely there will be some drama… And better spelling!

Wind Wizard: Yes all in do time and the spelling this time will be perfect so if we can just move along.

Ivan: Wind Wizard does not own Golden Sun or Camelot; now let's get this story rolling.

* * *

Golden Sun 3: The Silver Moon

Ch. 3 Life End's

"Alright we've reached land" said Piers "It's about time we stocked up on supplies before we shipped off again" Felix said in a calm tone "All we got to do is talk to master Hama and I'm sure we'll get a good deal on food and items while in Contigo" said Jenna in a happy cocky tone.

"Well there is no need to rush it's not like we have to save the world again" Garret said chuckling to his own little joke followed by a great big grin. "Actually; Garret I can sense a great big storm approaching so we might just need to pack up and go." Ivan said in a concerned tone. Garret smile quickly turned to a frown and he said "oh yah make me look like the stupid one." "That's because you are stupid Garret" Felix said quickly.

"Oh shut up Felix!" Said the annoyed Garret. "That's enough out of both of you let's just do what we need to do and be on our way before we get caught up in the storm" Isaac said in an orderly tone. "YES SIR!" Said every one at the same time in a loud comic tone.

The group of heroes got off the ship and started to walk upon the land they all were a little happier to be back on solid ground again. They all began to walk in the fields on there way to Contigo when Garret and Jenna began to whisper to whisper to each other while in the back of the group.

"We should probably make our date a quick one seeing how every one doesn't want to get caught in the storm" whispered Jenna " Yah your probably right we will need to be sly though as to not draw up suspicion towards the others especially Felix" Garret whispered back. "We'll need someone to cover our backs so as we don't get caught" "I Know just the person" Jenna said.

Jenna ran up next to Sheba and began to whisper in to her ear "Sheba Listen I have a huge favor to ask of you" asked Jenna. "What is it?" asked Sheba "I need you to cover for me and Garret While we go out on our date in Contigo can you do it?" "Well I guess so I'll try my best so don't so don't get your hopes up you understand." Sheba answered "thank you so much I will pay you back I promise" said Jenna.

Jenna stepped back to tell Garret that Sheba had them covered and that the date was on now all they needed to do was find a place to go to on there date. Every one was soon in deep conversations with each other while on there way to Contigo Except for Ivan who was deep in thought with his own ordeal.

(Ivan's Thoughts)

_Well at least heading to my home town I can talk to my sister about my vision and perhaps she can help me out a little more on the subject. I would better to tell some one with more experience with this sort of thing let alone the fact of telling my friends that I had a vision of the future about all of them dieing. It'll be good to see my sister any…_

(End Ivan's Thoughts)

Several Rat Soldiers appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Every one in the group drew out there weapons and began to battle. (WW not that it would be a very hard battle) Isaac Clutched the Sol Blade and slashed at one of the rat soldiers. Blood sprayed from the rats' body and it split in half. Shortly after the rats body, blood and all turned into ash.

Jenna and Mia combined there powers of fire and water and burned four rats and froze five others. Garret, Piers, and Felix quickly killed three more rats with out a problem. Ivan took up his sword and dashed around the rats that were once surrounding him and sliced them to shreds; Blood spewed and ash came afterwards Ivan looked over at Sheba who had just killed a rat but did not see the one sneaking up on her.

"SHEBA!" Ivan cried and ran up and blocked the sword that was about to strike Sheba. The rat retaliated and swung his shield up at Ivan hitting him on the right side of his right eye. A crescent moon shaped cut appeared where the shield hit Ivan and blood slowly trickled down his cheek. Ivan, a little angry chopped off the rats arms. The rat fell to its knees in pain and looked up at Ivan as if it expected mercy from the angry Jupiter Adept. Without mercy Ivan chopped off the creatures head with out even fazing.

Ivan turned to Sheba and asked "are you all right Sheba?" Blood still trickling down his face. "Yes… are you ok, you're the one who is bleeding?" Asked/Answered Sheba. Ivan put three fingers to his face and touched the blood on his cheek he then put his hand in his robe pocket and pulled out his box of healing sticks and put one of the healing sticks up to his lips.

"Hey Garret you got a light" Ivan asked "uh… yah" Garret replied. Garret snapped his fingers with his thumb sticking straight up and a flame appeared on the tip of his thumb. Ivan went over to Garret and lit the end of the healing stick and inhaled the smoke deeply. The cut on the side of his eye slowly healed into a small scar next to his eye he then whipped off the blood and continued smoking the healing stick.

The others were surprised. Thy never seen a healing inhalant before even Mia let alone they didn't know Ivan was a smoker. Isaac snapped out of his Trance and began to speak "Uuuhhh any ways we should probably keep moving we already lost enough time as it is" They all turned and started to head towards Contigo again but then Sheba turned around and a gave Ivan a big hug.

"Thank you Ivan you were willing to put yourself in harms way to protect me from getting hurt" said Sheba. Ivan began to blush a light red color and said "Uh heh heh no… problem Sheba… it was my honor."

Sheba blushed a little, smiled, and went to join the others. Ivan stood there for a little while smiled his crooked smile and went to join the others as well. The conversations returned to the Group as the made there way towards town.

The group finally reached Contigo all with smiles on there faces as if nothing happened. Ivan kept putting his pinky finger to his moon shaped scar wondering why it didn't heal all the way after using a healing stick. Or at least it healed but the scar did not disappear.

"Look there it is!" said Jenna a little relieved that she didn't have to work any more. The group began to walk up to the gates when the guards stood in the way to greet the young warriors. "Hello young travelers and welcome to Contigo." Said the first soldier "yes please ma… Master Ivan I am terribly sorry for us not recognizing you." Said the second soldier apologetically. "It's all right gentlemen I suppose I've grown an inch or two since I was last here" Ivan said chuckling to his own little joke.

"Were only here to gather supplies and speak with Master Hama." Said Felix. "And were kinda in a hurry so if you don't mind letting us pass we'll be on our way." Said Piers in a hurried tone. "Oh by all means go on ahead" Said the first soldier.

Then the group began too enter the city of Contigo When all of a sudden Sheba tripped on what seemed to be nothing "Ouch!" Sheba said as she hit the ground everyone's attention turned to her. Sheba then turned her head to Jenna and winked at her. Jenna smiled, grabbed Garrets arm, and they snuck off while every one was watching her.

"I Guess I tripped… oops" Said Sheba with a goofy looking smile. Ivan put out his hand to help Sheba back up. She grabbed his hand and Ivan pulled Sheba up She then began to dust herself off and said "Thank you Ivan" In a calm unembarrassed tone. "Your welcome" Ivan said in a Happy tone.

They all shrugged and began too head to Hama's house ounce again They began to walk up the stone steps on there way up to Hama's house and Ivan Began to think to himself again.

(Ivan's Thoughts)

"_Well I haven't seen my sister in a long time it will be nice to see her even though the conditions of my visit will be under bad conditions well there's the door."_

(End Ivan's Thoughts)

Ivan walked up to the door and opened the door saying "Hello… Sister are you home." No one answered. "I guess she's not here" Said Mia "Well were in a hurry but It's not like we can get a discount without her" Said Piers. "Well I guess we can just split up in town until she gets back" Said Mia. "Good then I'm hitting the gambling tables… Piers ya comin" asked Felix "Sure I'm feeling lucky today" answered Piers. The both of them walked off leaving Mia, Isaac, Ivan, and Sheba at the house. "Uh me and Isaac are going to go for a walk" Mia said and her and Isaac left.

Ivan and Sheba sat there in the house… in dead silence. Still sitting… still sitting… still sitting… still sitting "Hey uh… do you want uh … a drink" asked Ivan shyly. "Uh yah sure thank you" answered Sheba with a little smile. Ivan got up and walked into the kitchen grabbed two glasses of water and brought them in to the living room and handed one of the glasses to Sheba "Thank you" she said "Your welcome" Ivan said. They sat there and drank there water in silence ounce again.

"Oh I just remembered that I have some business over at the Inn would you like to come with me" Said Ivan "Uh someone has to stay here until your sister gets back" Sheba said disappointed that she couldn't go with Ivan. "Oh well okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Ivan left and after about ten seconds Sheba decided too just follow Ivan to the Inn.

Sheba walked out the door and began to follow Ivan but to her surprise he passed the in completely and started to head to the exit of town. She decided to follow Ivan some more to see what he was up to.

(Sheba's Thoughts)

"_Where is he going he said that he was headed to the inn but now he's all the way out in the plains mmmmhhhh I better try my best to hide my mind from him and keep my distance so that he doesn't see me."_

(End Sheba's Thoughts)

About an half an hour later or so Sheba found her self at the top of Jupiter light house but not next to the beacon and still hiding from Ivan. She watched him pull out something from behind his cape witch appeared to be a hand crafted fiddle Ivan sat down on a small pedestal and started to play. He was really good, it sounded like a song you could dance too Sheba almost started to. But in astonishment Sheba could start here some one playing a flute then she could here some one strumming a guitar.

But the only ones there were her and Ivan she continued to watch and the wind began to blow but the stranger thing was the wind started to change colors from purple to red to green to orange to blue to yellow even black and white.

The colors began to swirl around Ivan as he played a little faster and the beacon light was beginning to grow brighter even Ivan started to grow a large purple aura the colors then began to enter Ivan's body and his aura grew larger and was now a shining golden color as he played. He played and played and played until he began to reach the finally of the song the then turned in to the wind again and began to swirl around Ivan until it made a tornado of golden light.

The tornado then spread and grew wider until the whole tower was covered with the light. Ivan began to play the last stroke on the fiddle and the tornado of golden light slowly faded away. Ivan took a deep breath and began talking to himself "Well I guess that should be enough for to day I did tell Sheba I'd be back in a few minutes it would be best not to leave her alone for that long of a time."

"HIIIYAAAAAHHHH!" Ivan turned to see a small boy running at him with a short sword in his hand. The small boy swung his sword at Ivan quickly dodged it and the sword hit the pedestal. "HEY YOU'RE NOT SOPOSED TO MOVE!" Yelled the small boy. "Why wouldn't I move you are swinging a sharp object at me?" Ivan said calmly "QUITE I'M HERE TO KILL YOU SO THAT I MAY BECOME THE NEW HERO OF CONTIGO!" The boy yelled.

(WW if you have read the Minds of the town's folk of Contigo you will see that a little boy wants to kill Ivan so that he would be the new hero of Contigo) "HIYAH" the boy swung his sword again but the sword was knocked out of his hand and Ivan grabbed the boy by the shirt and lifted him up in the air and said.

"Listen kid I'm going to take you back to your mom so that she can have a nice talk with you. And here let's take the quick way down." Ivan began to walk to the edge of the tower and he jumped off mainly to scare the kid.

Sheba watched Ivan fall down the tower until he began to reach the bottom and he quickly did a flip in the air and landed on his feet with the kid in his arms. He then began to run towards Contigo with amazing speed.

Sheba quickly took the elevator down and began to run to Contigo as well. Her speed was good as well but not as fast as Ivan. Where she moves about the speed of 60 MPH Ivan moves at 100 MPH + but she still made it there about a minute after he got there she hurried back to Hama's house and entered. Hama still wasn't there.

Sheba began to wait for Ivan to show up and sat down on the couch. She started to catch her breath from running back to Contigo. Ivan Entered the House sat down and began to speak. "Sorry it took me so long a kid at the INN tried to kill me so that he would be the next hero of Contigo." "Oh really that's not some thing that happens every day" Sheba said trying to cover up the fact that she saw the whole thing. "So my sis…"At that moment Hama walked in the house and said "Why Hello there you two."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Yes that's four six's baby I hit the jack pot!" Yelled Felix happily "Lucky for you I got nothing left" Piers said sadly "Oh come on don't feel all to bad here I'll give you my winnings so that you play more" Felix said grinning "I think we should be getting back Sheba, and Ivan they were left there alone." Said Piers "What do you mean they were with Isaac and Mia when we left" Felix said "Yah but I just saw Isaac and Mia hand in hand walking around town." Piers said.

"Well let's get going man" Felix said concerned for some reason.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Say Isaac do you think Sheba likes Ivan" Mia asked "Well I wouldn't see why not otherwise they would probably be fighting al the time" Isaac answered. "No dummy I mean likes him more then just a friend" Mia said a little aggravated. "Oh well sure I wouldn't see why not I mean I guess they would look cute together they have a lot in common as well." Isaac said.

"Well I suppose we should probably head back to the house Master Hama Might be back by now." Said Mia "Yah you might be right" Said Isaac. Isaac then put his arm around her side and Mia put her arm around his and they walked closely to each other and walked back to Hamas' house.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"So Garret tell me about yourself" Asked Jenna "Uuuhhh Jenna we grew up together we pretty much know every thing there is to know about each other." Answered Garret "I know it just that there really isn't much to talk about since we already know so much about each other" said Jenna sadly "What are you talking about we have plenty to talk about we can talk about our past memories not necessarily the bad times but the good times as well" Garret said with a smile on his face. "Wow Garret that's a good idea I never would have thought you could be that intelligent" Jenna said Chuckling "Hey now that's not very nice." Garret said a little aggravated.

"Oh come on it was just a joke" Jenna said still laughing. "Hey remember the time when I made your brother laugh while he was drinking milk and the milk came squirting out of his nose" Garret said laughing "Remember the time Isaac thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping in the river during winter." Jenna said still laughing

"Do remember when I brought you flowers on your birthday" Said Garret slowly "Do you remember the time we kissed in the Contigo restaurant" Jenna said slyly and seductively. "Actually I don't remember that ever happening" Garret said to himself confused "Here let me refresh your memory Jenna grabbed Garrets tunic and pulled him in for a deep long kiss.

Garret thought he was dreaming while their tongues tangoed.

They broke the kiss when they noticed every one was staring at him and Jenna. "Uh check please" Garret said.

* * *

(Back at Hamas' house)

"Hello dear sister" Ivan said "Hello brother" Hama said. They gave each other a hug and broke it up when Ivan said "I am in need of your council Hama may I speak with you in the other room" "Of coarse" said Hama. Ivan and Hama left the room just as every one in the group walked in. "Well is she back yet" Piers asked. "Yes she is in the other room with Ivan having a private conversation with him" Sheba answered.

"Is he talking about the supplies we need" Mia asked "One would guess" Sheba said "He better be I want to get back on the sea before that storm hits" Felix said in an angry tone. At that moment Ivan and Hama walked out to meet the group. "Ivan has told me about your predicament food and items shall be sent to your ship immediately." Said Hama "Thank you Master Hama it is much appreciated." Said Isaac gratefully.

"It is no problem return to your ship and your ship and by the time you get there the equipment should already be loaded." Said Hama Ivan said thank you and gave her another hug before they all left for the ship again. When they arrived they were surprised to see the equipment had arrived so quickly.

They got the ship running and before they fully set out Ivan said only one thing "Were too late we are already in the storm."

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes in the Storm)

Waves were crashing against the boat as it pored rain and hail. The winds blew and the lightning crashed and every one was inside except Ivan who stood fast against the storm not moving or budging no mater how hard the waves hit the boat or how hard the wind blew. "Let this be my greatest song" Ivan said to himself.

Meanwhile back in Jenna's room Sheba, Mia and Jenna were talking. "So how did the date go Jenna" Mia asked "how did you know about that?" Jenna asked "Well wile me and Isaac took our walk we caught you guys at the restaurant eating and talking together and seeing how you two obviously snuck off to not be seen it was obvious that you two were going out." Mia answered "So Sheba what did you and Ivan do while you two were alone?" Mia asked.

"Well I actually followed him to Jupiter Lighthouse When he said that he had to go to the INN for something and the best part was when he reached the top and I followed he started to play the fiddle and he was very good I never seen or heard anything like it." Sheba said smiling "did it sound something like that?" Jenna asked.

Right then they heard music playing but instead of it being fast and happy it sounded sad and slow. (Like a violin playing Moonlight Sonata) The three of them left to see what it was and they saw Piers, Garret, Felix, and Isaac all staring out the window. Mia, Jenna, and Sheba soon did the same as they saw Ivan in the rain playing his fiddle sadly and slowly.

"What's wrong with Ivan" Mia asked "I don't Know he's been there ever since we shipped off" Isaac answered "Well why don't I go see what's wrong with him" said Sheba concerned. Sheba exited the lounge and went up to Ivan to speak with him.

_Hi Sheba Ivan said through his mind_

_Hi Ivan Sheba said back to him_

_Sheba: What's wrong Ivan?_

_Ivan: Nothing wrong Sheba I'm not crying am I._

_Sheba: No but you have been out here for a long time and I was a little concerned._

_Ivan: Sorry to have troubled you I meant nothing by it._

_Sheba: No it's alright I'm just glad that you are ok._

_Sheba: I didn't know you could play the fiddle?_

_Ivan: I took it up as a kid; the song fits the moment doesn't it_

"Fits what moment?" Sheba asked in plain talk "My… End…"Ivan said "What?" Sheba said confused and startled. At that very moment Ivan Threw himself over board and charged electricity threw his arm and summand severaltornadoes to force him down into the raging waters the electric current in his arm hit the water and caused a huge explosion and disappeared in the dark water.

Ivan was dead…

Sheba began too cry out to Ivan as the others came running out to hope to see Ivan but they saw nothing but static in the water Sheba ran to her room crying and then saw a note with several items laying on her bed. She picked up the note and began to read.

_**Dear Sheba**_

**_I am truly sorry it had to come to this but my dream that I had was actually a vision a vision of all of my friends dieing and nothing I could do to stop it. It was because of me that all of you were going to die and I can't let that happen I am leaving you these items for I will no longer need them. The hover stone the teleport lapis ECT. I hope you will not forever morn for my loss as well as the others I am glad to die if it means the rest of you will stay alive._**

_**From Your Dearest Friend**_

_**Ivan of Contigo**_

Sheba began to cry even more and the song that Ivan was playing in her head and those same words came back to her.

The song fits the moment doesn't it…?

* * *

Wind Wizard: Well Please R&R.

Ivan: I'm dead…

Sheba: If you were dead you wouldn't be talking now would you.


	4. Myterious Appearence

Wind Wizard: Hello every one this is Wind Wizard saying that I am truly sorry to all the readers for having to wait so long for this chapter.

Ivan: Yah it's about fucking time you twit.

Sheba: Ivan watch your language.

Ivan: Sorry I'm still a little anxious to see if I'm alive or not.

Wind Wizard: well on with the show then.

Ivan: I thought this was a story?

Wind Wizard: It is I was just… never mind. I don't own Golden sun or Camelot or Flogging Molly.

Sheba: Flogging Molly?

Wind Wizard: They're an Irish Punk Band I also had to change a few word's to make it fit the story line.

Sheba: Oh… On with the show.

* * *

Ch.4

Mysterious Appearance

Just outside Contigo

Contigo Graveyard

_Sheba's Thoughts_

_Ivan It's been two years since you passed and the whole in my heart is still there. Even though you're gone I feel as if you are still here watching over me. Knowing that makes me feel safe. Today is my eighteenth birthday, and your sister is throwing a party in Contigo to celebrate the occasion. I also became a healer like I said I would…as you said I would. I would like to think it was you who helped me along the way. Ivan I never got to tell you that…_

Sheba!!! Where art thou! Someone called out.

I'm over here! Sheba called back.

It was Mia all dressed in a sparkling blue dress robe. "The party is about to begin Sheba and you are the guest of honor. Now come on there's no need for you to be in an old grave yard on such a happy day." Mia said. "I just wished to see Ivan before the festival starts Mia, I am on my way now." Sheba replied. Both Sheba and Mia made their way back to Contigo before the celebration could begin.

Meanwhile…

Back in Contigo

"Well I am one dead sexy man." Said Garret admiring himself in a mirror. "Your right that armor does make you look good after all it makes your big head look a lot smaller." Said Felix. "Now if only it could do the same with his ego." Said Isaac. "Ha Ha very funny dick." Garret said frustrated. "Oh quit crying you sissy it's a joke." Said Felix.

At that second Piers walked in to the room where the other Adapts were waiting. "Ah welcome Piers how have you been?" asked Isaac. "Fine Fine and you?" Piers Asked. "Well thanks." Isaac said back.

All four of the adapts had Armor specially suited for the occasion. Each armor different from the other. "Well I suppose I should go find Mia and get ready for the party". Isaac said. "Yah I suppose I should go find Jenna too". Garret said. Both Garret and Isaac left. "So who are you bringing to the party Piers"? Felix asked. "A girl from Lamuria, her name is Lily". Piers replied. "Hm interesting so where is she"? Felix asked. "She's on her way here now on a Lamurian ship, as a matter of fact I should head to the docks before she arrives". Piers said and quickly left. "So… here I am alone… talking to my self… just fucking grand". Felix said frustrated.

Later in Contigo

The party begins

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHEBA!!!!!!!!!!!"

The entire town cried out to the Birthday girl. "HEY WILL SOME ONE START THE MUSIC" The town band began to play and people began to dance. "Come on Isaac". Said Mia grabbing Isaac by the hand and pulling him to where every one else was dancing. Garret, Jenna, Pies, and Lily soon joined in. "Ah Hem Uh Sheba may I have this dance"? Felix asked. "Why yes Felix you may". Sheba said back. Felix and Sheba then moved to the dance area and began to dance when a slow song came on. "Umm listen… Sheba I was wondering," "Yes" Sheba interrupted. "Umm look your eighteen now and you've grown into a fine Jupiter adapt one of the first healers none the less and… haaah perhaps you would like to be my girl"? Felix asked. Sheba stopped dancing and sort of stared at Felix and replied, "I'm sorry Felix… I'm just not ready for a relationship right now". And began to walk away a little upset. "But Sheba wait why not? Is it me or is it the fact that Ivan is dead he's not coming back Sheba". Felix said frustrated. Sheba turned in anger and before she could say anything something caught her attention. It was a single flute playing near her.

The man playing it was wearing a large long torn and tattered black cloak and a strange mask like the skull of a Hell Hound covering half of his face. He had long hare that went all the way to a little past his waist only his bangs were cut and the end of his hair tied with a black long ribbon (WW: Think of it as Kens hair from street fighter alpha… if you don't know who I am talking about then I feel sorry for you.) the man kept playing the flute until the town band began to play along with him. The man then began to sing.

_I Almost began to speak _

_as she stood right in front of me._

_The color of her eyes_

_were the color of insanity._

_Crushed beneath the wave like_

_the ship that could not reach the shore._

_Were all just dancing on Jupiter's Dance Floor!_

He then grabbed Sheba and began to dance with her.

_Well swing a little more, A little more on the marryo_

_Swing a little more a little more next to me. _

_Swing a little more a little more on the marryo _

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor._

_The wind brushed again her face_

_I can feel her insecurity._

_Mother been a drunk_

_and her Father was obscurity._

_Nothing ever came_

_from a life that was a simple one._

_Well pull yourself together girl and have a little fun!_

_Then she took me by the hand _

_I could see she was a flurry one._

_Her legs ran all the way _

_up to heaven and past abalone._

_Well tell me something girl_

_what is it you have in store._

_She said come with me now to Jupiter's Dance Floor._

_Well swing a little more, A little more on the marryo_

_Swing a little more a little more next to me. _

_Swing a little more a little more on the marryo _

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor._

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor._

Lightning began too shoot threw the sky as he began to play his flute again and Dance around Sheba. He then walked up to Sheba and began too sing again.

_Well swing a little more, A little more on the marryo _

_Swing a little more a little more next to me._

_Swing a little more a little more on the marryo _

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor!!_

_The upper hand is sweet_

_a lot sweeter than it ought to be._

_Then I'll drink to wine_

_I don't think there is much hope for me._

_Stuck beneath her brow_

_I'll travel all the way to a head of stone._

_Bleeding Hearts crying cause there is no way out._

_Well swing a little more, A little more on the marryo _

_Swing a little more a little more next to me. _

_Swing a little more a little more on the marryo _

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor._

_Well swing a little more! A little more on the marryo! _

_Swing a little more a little more next to me! _

_Swing a little more a little more on the marryo! _

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor!_

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's Dance Floor!_

_Swing a little more on Jupiter's! Dance! Floor!_

The mysterious man then kissed her hand and vanished in thin air. Sheba stood there exhilarated Eyes wide open and mouth wide open as well heavily breathing as if she just had grade A sex. She immediately walked off to be alone and contemplate what just happened.

Outside Contigo.

Contigo Plains.

Sheba's Thoughts.

_" Who was that man? Dear Jupiter I still got a tingly feeling running down my spine. While he was singing Lightning was shooting across the sky in every direction. I've never seen anything like that. Then he just vanished into thin air. He must be a Jupiter Adept but I couldn't even sense his presence. He must have a lot of control over his Level of Psynergy. I wonder..."_

"You know you really shouldn't wonder outside the city by yourself" … ???

Sheba turned around and saw the same man standing on a pedestal, the wind blowing his cape around. She could see that he was had some armor chest plate on. It looked like a unique type of Elven armor it was green with black trim (WW: Think of it as Roy's chest plate in Super Smash Bro's Melee you know the green costume only with black trim instead of gold.) he also had two different swords strapped too his side. He had some more green and black trim armor strapped to his shins and forearms. He was wearing black fingerless gloves with a sleeveless black tunic and black hunters pants all with green trim. The sheathes for his sword's were also black only one of the sheathes had silver Elvish lettering down the side reading La Luna Da' Hasien. In English Hunters Moon.

"Who are you"? Sheba asked. "Who I am should not be your number one concern right now" The man answered. "The Golden Sun has been risen and now every one believes that world is now safe when in fact the world is now even more in danger than it ever was" The man began to say. "What are you talking about"? Sheba asked. "I'm sure you've noticed monsters are getting stronger, earthquakes accumulate more frequently, the wind has been blowing a lot more fiercer, the ocean's been wrestles, and the day's have been lasting a lot longer than the night's" The man said. "What's your point"? Sheba asked.

The Man hopped off the pillar and began to approach Sheba.

"What I am saying is the world is unbalanced since the rising of the Golden Sun. The sun of our world is now overpowering our moon and soon enough this world will be destroyed" The man said. "I don't understand how do you know all this"? Sheba asked.

" I know because I must know I have seen it" The man responded. "You've seen it"? Sheba said. "Yes and in order too save this world balance must be restored… The Silver Moon must rise" The man said. "The Silver Moon"? Sheba said, "What's that"? Sheba asked? "I have said all that I can for now until the next time we meet my lady". The man said and was about to leave until Sheba stopped him. "Wait what is your name"? Sheba asked. "For now you can call me… Wolf" Wolf said.

Before Wolf could run off something else stood in the way. It was Felix sword in hand "I don't exactly know what that little charade of yours was about but something tell me it was part of a plan to lure Sheba out here" Felix said staring angrily at Wolf. "Well you're the Smart one aren't you" said Wolf sarcastically. "GRRR Sheba get back to the Village I'll deal with this one," said Felix "No Wai…" And before Sheba could finish Felix began to attack. Wolf soon began to dodge each swing of Felix's sword with ease making Felix even more frustrated. " You coward hold still!" Yelled Felix. "The more frustrated you become the more blindly you will swing your sword" Wolf tried to advise. "I SAID SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL YOU COWARD!!!" Felix yelled. Felix took his Excalibur sword and swung it straight down towards Wolfs head. Wolf stood perfectly still and then clapped his hands together and caught the sword before it could reach him. The impact of the swing made the ground beneath Wolfs feet crack and crumble and yet Wolf just stood there with Felix's blade caught between his hands not even phased by the attack.

"If you had simply calmed down my friend you might have actually hit me but you let rage get in the way. But it is understandable you were only trying to protect some one close to you but then again she was never in any danger I simply lead her out here to have a word with her and that is all". Wolf began to say as Felix started to calm down. Wolf let go of his Felix's sword and Felix put it in its sheath. Wolf than walked up next to Sheba and said "Happy Birthday" and then disappeared "Who was that?" asked Felix "I don't know but he said that to just call him Wolf he also told me something that I think that the rest of the gang should know about. Gather up the crew the party is over" Sheba said and they began to walk back to the village.

Wind Wizard: Well that's it for this chapter I will try to get the next one up ASAP!

Ivan: I still don't know if I'm alive or not what the dilly.

Sheba: Did you just say dilly.

Ivan: Uhh … no.

Wind Wizard: Ivan.

Ivan: Yah.

Wind Wizard: Are you alive right now.

Ivan: Um Yah.

Wind Wizard: Then What do you think.

Ivan:… … … Oh ok

Sheba: Please R&R


	5. Ultimate Power

Wind Wizard: I am really sorry for taking so long with this chapter I've been a little busy.

Ivan: I say skip the intro and just get started.

Sheba: I agree.

Wind Wizard: Ok Uhmm I do not own Camelot or Golden Sun now please enjoy this new chapter.

Ch.5

Ultimate Power

Outside Contigo

_I wonder if I've become strong enough. I still can't help but wonder if these years of training were not enough. (Sigh) Well I hope it is, It's not like I have any more time to train and build my strength anyway Jupiter please... ... ... ... ... ... ... Watch over me._

Contigo

Inside Contigo Inn

Listen every one Sheba has something to say, Felix said walking in the room. What is it Sheba were all listening, Isaac Said. Listen, just outside Contigo I met a masked warrior who told me about something that I think will be best that you all here. The masked warrior called himself Wolf and he told me that the balance to the elements has been shifted and that our world is in great danger. Wait a minute, Said Garret. The light houses have all been lit; the balance to the elements should be fine. He's right Sheba The land has been calm for a while now. The seasons pass and the land no longer stretch to Gaia Falls, Isaac says agreeing with Garret.

That is true but he mentioned something about the golden sun and he also brought up the fact that monsters have been growing stronger as the days go by, Sheba replies. Hm... Isaac shrugged his shoulder and then started to say, you make a good point Sheba as always but before we go on what might be a trap or just a wild goose chase I think we should first consult with Master Hama. Actually Isaac I was about to suggest the same thing, Sheba replied. Jenna stood up from where she was sitting and said enthusiastically. Well what are we sitting around here for lets go see Hama. The rest of the gang nodded, stood up and then began to exit the room.

As they made their way to the main hall of the Inn the ground began to shake, at first noting to serious but soon the Ground began to shake more and more violently. The other people in the Inn Began to panic as pictures from the walls began to fall and shatter on the ground.

ISAAC WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON! Felix yelled. I'M NOT SURE, COME ON LETS GET OUTSIDE. Isaac yelled back. The group ran outside and they could see something huge rising out of the crater next to Contigo. COME ON LETS HEAD TO THE CRATER! Isaac shouted. Alright! The rest said in unison. The closer they all got to the crater the more they could see what was rising out of the ground the ground began to stop shaking and the dust slowly began to clear the air. The group came to a slow stop as they stood in awe wondering what the thing was. Uhm... does anyone know what it is that we're looking at because I'm stumped. Garret replied in a confused tone. No but there is an easy way to find out Piers Said. Yah so let's hurry up and find the entrance to this place, Said Felix in a cocky tone. As Isaac, Felix, Garret, and Piers all started to walk ahead Jenna, Mia, and Sheba followed closely behind.

Listen, Sheba do you think that Wolf guy has something to do with this, Jenna said to Sheba. I'm not sure but this might have something to do with what he was talking about, Sheba Answered. I agree but we can't jump to any type of conclusion just yet, but we should still keep up our guard just in case, Mia Says. Hurry it up you three we found the entrance! Isaac yelled. Were Coming! The three shouted back.

As they all entered into a long dark hall they all drew their weapons. Garret, Jenna a little light if you please, Felix asked. Oh sorry the two said in unison the two then created flames that floated in the palm of their hands just barely flickering in the cold wind of the tunnel. They could now see clearly and began to walk further into the tunnel. Felix drew back next Sheba and began to talk with her. Hey listen do you really think that Wolf guy is trust worthy Sheba, Felix asked. I don't know but there was something about him that put off an honest appeal. Sheba said. Oh and what part of him exactly created that appeal the wolf scull mask or his giant torn up dark cloak, Felix said in a slightly angered tone. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Felix, Sheba said frustrated. Hey I think I can see a light up ahead, Mia shouted. Yah your right, Isaac said.

As they got closer to the light they could see a set of stairs. Alright time to see what exactly this place is, said Isaac. Is everyone ready Isaac shouted, everyone nodded. Alright let's do this. They all began to run up the stairs ready for whatever may come at the and when they finally got to the top they realized exactly what it is they were in.

It's a Stadium, Isaac said. They all looked around and saw stone chairs that surrounded the battle field the stadium itself surrounded the crater and the battle field was the crater. (WW: Sorry, I couldn't think of a better way of explaining it.) Felix looked down and saw a figure in the battle area. Hey you guy see that, Felix said. Everyone looked and saw the figure standing almost in the middle of the battle field wind blowing his black torn cloak and as the figure turned towards the group strange demon like creatures began to burst out of the ground all over the battle field. I knew it its Wolf this must be all his doing, said Felix in an angered, the rest of the group immediately drew their weapons the demons closest to them tried to leap out of the arena towards them, the group got ready for battle until bolts of lightning from the sky completely destroyed the creatures. The group stood there a little confused. Sorry! Wolf yelled and then surrounded the group with what appeared to be a cage of lightning. This is my fight and I can't let you guys get involved.

Wolf what is this what's going on here, Sheba yelled. I don't have the time to explain right now, Wolf yelled back And then put his hand in the air and shouted Giga Plasma and lightning began to rain down everywhere on every creature until all the creatures were eviscerated. Now listen carefully I'm going to release the cage and when I do you must all leave this place! Wolf shouted the group was a little confused about what Wolf was saying and so they were silent. Listen to me! You… Before wolf can finish Giant trolls Began to poor out of gates in the arena. Wolf immediately drew one of his swords.

Huh… Hey that sword he's wielding isn't that the Tsiphone Edge? Garret said pointing at the sword Wolf was using. Hey your right, Isaac said but where did he get it… The last person who had that sword was…

Ivan! Sheba shouted upset and confused. Wolf began to slaughter the trolls one after the next until they all laid in a pool of their own blood. Hey where did you get that sword Felix yelled tell us… at that moment the cage surrounded them completely in light and when the light dissipated they noticed they were no longer in the stadium but somewhere completely different. Huh… where are we, Mia Asked. I'm not sure, said Piers. Huh Where is Sheba as the group looked around Sheba was nowhere in sight.

_Sheba's thoughts _

_Ugh what power if I wasn't holding the Teleport Lapis I would've been taken with the rest of the Group I hope they're all right. _Sheba looked into the battle arena from behind the wall she was hiding behind so that Wolf wouldn't see her. _He has such great power to be able make other people teleport to where ever he wants without the lapis but Wolf… just… just who are you._

Wolf stood in the center of the arena surrounded by corpses of many different types of creatures. Wolf then raised his hand in the air and another barrage of lightning bolts began to strike all the dead creatures disintegrating each one until there was not one left. So… this is the power of the hero of Contigo… I've been waiting a long time just to see you; a booming deep voice began to say as a very large door began to open in the arena. As Wolf looked through the open He could only see a pair of red eyes as the figure began to emerge from the gate. Now… … … … … how about showing me your power… Mr. Hero. The Voice chuckled. The figment was now fully visible. It was a Minotaur Clad Head to toe in black armor and about as tall as Garret with two large axes in his hands.

My name is Xem, Xem said and now I shall kill you Mr. Hero. Humph you know I thought you'd be taller Wolf said putting his Tsipone Edge in his left hand putting his right hand on the handle of his other sword. I've been waiting for the right time to use the power of this and now I will finally get to utilize its full power, Said Wolf as he slowly began to draw out his other sword. It was a beautiful sword with a strange blue aura the blade was long and it looked like a Katana and on the blade near the handle was a blue jewel. Wolf then pointed the sword at Xem and said this is the Luna Saber (WW: I'm not sure this is a weapon in the game but I never found it and so I decided to make a weapon with equal power to the Sol Blade for Ivan) and I will use the ultimate power of this blade to destroy you!

Wind Wizard: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I wanted to leave the battle for the next chapter.

Ivan: Fantastic now we'll have to wait another F$#ing year for the next one

Sheba: Ugh… Next Chapter (The Great Battle)


	6. The Great Battle

Wind Wizard: Before I Start this next chapter I'd like to thank Revnial for the help.

Ivan: Yup thanks Buddy.

Sheba: Wind Wizard does not own Golden Sun or Camelot.

* * *

Ch.6

The Great Battle

Somewhere?

Well does anyone know where we are, Garret said a little flustered. Not a clue, Jenna said very flustered. Relax everyone it's not like we're in some pit of doom were just somewhere in the fields that's all, Isaac said reassuring the group that they were fine. If we scan the area I'm sure that we can find out where we are, said Mia. We have no time, Sheba was most likely left behind in that Coliseum we can't just stand around we have to move, Said Felix as he charged into the night.

* * *

Anemos Coliseum

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA HAAAAAAAA!!! Finally I get to face you hero, I've been waiting for years just so that I can see your blood, Xem boomed and chuckled. The only Blood that shall be spilled here shall be yours Xem, for too long you've haunted my dreams now I will make sure that fate of my friends never comes to pass! Wolf shouted as he pointed the Luna Saber at Xem.

Friends? Hero? what's going on? Sheba quietly thought out loud as she hid so that she would not be noticed. Wolf… just who are you… I feel like… I know you.

Enough talk it's time to die! Xem yelled as he charged Wolf. Fine… let's get this over with… once… and for ALL!!! Wolf yelled and begun his charge. The two begun there battle clashing sword to axe as the ground itself shook in terror do to the power of the fight. Wolf countered every attack and slashed away at the monsters but Xem quickly knocked Wolf back, Wolf did some back flips (WW: Mainly to look fancy.) and landed on his feet. He then crossed his arms and his two blades became surrounded by electricity and wind and swung his swords in an X motion creating a slash of energy shot straight at Xem. Xem then stuck his axes in the ground making the earth shift into a wall that blocked the wave of wind and electricity.

HA HA HA HA HA HAA HAAA HAAAA IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO BOY!!!!!!! Shouted Xem. At that moment wolf appeared behind the Minotaur and slashed at its back but once again leaving not even a scratch on the creature's armor. Noticing this, Wolf quickly teleported back to his original standing in front of the monster. It's pointless, no matter the weapon, no matter the strength you will never break this armor, it is pointless, Xem jested and taunted. Never the less Wolf immediately began his attack again. Wolf countered each attack thrown at him and would slash every part of the armor he could but no result as to harming the creature.

* * *

Somewhere?

Damn that brother of yours Jenna where the heck did he run off to, the frustrated Garret yelled. Hey don't blame Felix he's just concerned about Sheba. Jenna yelled at Garret. We're all concerned about Sheba Jenna that doesn't give your brother the right to just run off blindly without thinking, Piers said. While Piers and Garret argued with the hot tempered Jenna in the back, Isaac and Mia spoke of the situation at hand as they all walked. Do you know what direction we're heading in Isaac? Asked the concerned Mia. Actually I do, said Isaac as if a light bulb just appeared over his head. Look over those mountains, Isaac said. Mia quickly looked ahead and saw some mountains and behind them stood a large tower with a bright purple orb floating just above it. Ah the Jupiter Light House, Mia shouted witch got the others attention. Exactly all we have to do is scale those mountains and to reach it and then Contigo and that arena will be just do south of there. Isaac said well what are we waiting for leader; lead the way, Garret Yelled. Isaac sighed and then they all began to head for the light house.

* * *

Anemose Coliseum

The battle still waged between Wolf and Xem as they clashed their weapons and power. Wolf this battle has been going on for ours now and from the looks of it Xem doesn't seem to have a scratch on him… Sheba thought as she started to get worried about the mysterious young man. How much more can you take from that beast and how do you plan on killing it. I wish I could help you but if I reveal myself now I'll just get in your way… Wolf…

Wolf was panting heavily as blood trickled down a few wounds that he had received from Xem. His cloak was completely torn off leaving just the neck piece intact. Getting tired kid, ha ha it's just a matter of time before you die, Xem taunted Wolf but Wolf was unaffected by the Minotaur's snarky comments. Wolf teleported right in front of Xem beginning his attack once again he swung his blades with the winds speed leaving Xem no choice but to block. Wolf then quickly sheathed his Tsiphone Edge and formed a ball of compressed electricity and shoved it straight in to Xem's stomach. The Impact of the blow launched the creature straight back into a wall losing one of his axes in the process. Wolf looked up as he could see Xem's axe spinning in the air now falling right towards him.

He quickly caught it than threw it at Xem. Xem was just getting up from the blast he received from the warrior when he got nailed by his own axe; His axe shatters in the process. GRRRRRRR now you've done it boy, the angered Xem growled. As Xem stood up Wolf noticed a very small crack in the stomach of Xem's armor, a very small crack but a crack never the less. With this Wolf drew Tsiphone edge again and began to run straight for the monster. Fine then rush to your Death, hero! Xem Shouted as he charged Wolf. The two once again only now Wolf was easily able two break through the beasts attacks and he focused all of his energy, attention and strength to the crack in the armor. The more he hit it the larger the crack became. Noticing this Xem became infuriated and swung his axe as hard as he could. Wolf blocked the attack but the force behind it was so great it sent him flying across the arena into a wall just below the seating area where Sheba had been hiding.

No! Wolf! Yelled Sheba as she jumped into the arena to aid. She examined the wounded man and quickly began to heal him. As she healed him she noticed his mask had broken in a few places and she could see a scar in the shape of a crescent moon around his eye. You… can't be… Iva… Before she could finish Xem had appeared right behind her and knocked her clean away. How dare you intervene in this battle wench?! Xem yelled. Wolf slowly came back to his senses as he saw Xem approaching Sheba. NO!!! Wolf yelled as he shot a bolt of lightning towards Xem. Xem quickly noticed and tried to block it with his axe only to have his axe destroyed. HUTING HER… WAS YOUR FINAL MISTAKE XEM!!! Wolf the created a wave of tornadoes then blew Xem away from the area where Sheba laid unconscious.

Wolf then sheathed his Tsiphone Edge and put two of his fingers on the blue gem on the Luna Saber. The gem began to glow and as Wolf slowly slid his fingers down the blade a strange blue/purple aura began to appear around the blade. WHAT IS THIS!? WHATS THAT STRANGE GLOW!? Shouted Xem in concern. IT'S THIME TO END THIS XEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!! With those last words Wolf then leaped hi in the air. Blue steaks of heat began to appear on his blade as the surrounding area also turned blue. As his ascent began to slow a strange energy based crescent moon appeared. Wolf then swung his sword at the crescent moon and screamed, CELESTIAL ANIMA!!! He then hit the moon with his sword and the moon shot straight at Xem. Struck by fear Xem could not move and he took the full blow of the tremendous attack. After landing on the ground Wolf noticed that Xem was still standing however he appeared to be in a daze. His armor was falling to pieces When wolf made his final attack in the blink of an eye.

Wolf flipped around his sword and slid the blade along the sheath and then slowly began to put it away when Xem began to speak. How… … … how could I… … be defeated… by… before he could finish Wolf fully sheathed his sword and blood began to spray from every part of Xem's body as Xem himself fell into pieces. Wolf then fell to his knees and began to breathe heavily until he remembered Sheba. He quickly stood and began to run towards Sheba until a rock wall blocked the way. Wolf turned around to see Felix standing there holding his Excalibur. I won't let you touch her; Felix said if you even go near her I will kill you! At that very moment the ground began shaking and right behind Felix appeared a giant well that he began to fall into until something caught his leg. As he was look down the dark hole he saw a broken wolf scull mask fall in the dark pit. He then looked up and saw what had caught him and saved his life. Felix was pulled up from the well and after being safely on the ground Felix thought he was looking at a ghost.

Felix watched as he saw this ghost who at the time he knew as Wolf run over to Sheba and pick her up in his arms (WW: Oh I'm just using ghost as an expression I don't really mean ghost.) Sheba… Sheba… please, wake up. Sheba slowly began to open her eyes as she soon saw a very familiar face. Ivan… Tears begin to well up in her eyes and she said. IVAN! ... YOU'RE ALIVE; she then threw a tight, warm, and embracing hug around him and began to cry heavily. Where have been… I thought you were dead… and… and I missed you for so long… where… where were you. I Know, And I'm sorry, Ivan started. I couldn't stay I needed to make myself stronger in order to beat Xem. Ivan then begun to hug Sheba as well.

You have been gone for a while, Felix said as he began to walk up to Ivan and Sheba. I'm sorry Ivan had I known it was you I wouldn't have attacked. It's fine Felix the point was for you to not know who I was anyways. Ivan said still holding Sheba in his arms. AH! Sheba yelped. Sheba are you alright, Ivan said as he began to let go but Sheba begun to hug him tighter thinking that if she let go he would be gone again. No I'm fine really ah! Sheba began to say as the pain struck her again. Felix I'm going t take her to the INN I need you to stay here and wait for the others, Ivan told Felix. Bu… and before Felix could get a word in Ivan had all ready took Sheba and teleported away. Heh… … … wait till the others hear this, Felix chuckled to himself.

* * *

Contigo INN

A flash of light appeared in the center of the INN main hall and there stood Ivan holding Sheba in his arms. He walked towards one of the door opened it and entered the room he then laid Sheba in the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Sheba I'll be back with my sister Hama, and before he could stand up to leave Sheba quickly grabbed his arm. No don't go, not yet, please stay I think I can heal myself. Sheba began to say until Ivan pulled out a small box which contained his Healing Herb Smokes and handed her one. I know you haven't tried one of my patented Healing Smokes yet (WW: Well basically a cigarette that heals you instead of kills you.) but it's a lot better than eating the herb itself like we usually do. Sheba and Ivan both put one to their lips and Ivan Created a small band of electricity between his finger tips and used it to light both of the smokes.

As they Inhaled their wounds slowly began to heal little and they began to have a conversation threw their minds while the healing process went on.

_Sheba: Ivan where have been… I thought that… I thought that you took your own life on that night._

_Ivan: No… I just made it seem that way._

_Sheba: But why! Why did you leave us__…__ Why did you leave me!_

_Ivan__:… … …__ I told you in my letter… … if I took you or anyone with me the odds of my vision coming true would have increased… I needed to be away from you until I destroyed __Xem__… … … _

_Sheba… … … … … … … …_

_Ivan:__… …It was the only way to keep you safe. _

_Sheba: But Ivan why didn't you at least tell me?_

_Ivan: If I told you, you would've wanted to come with me._

_Sheba: But… _

_Ivan: There was only one person I told and that was my sister._

_Sheba:__… … Hama knew_

_Ivan: I told her took look after the others as well __you,__ and I told her to help you with your training._

_Sheba: Ivan… … _

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to cry again. I'm sorry Sheba… for the past two years the person I wanted to tell that I was still alive the most was you… I wanted to go back to the way things were, the way we all ways had our little mind chats kind of like how we were just now, Ivan begun to go on. Finally I couldn't stay away any more and so I came to your birthday bash disguised as Wolf, It was hard not to smile being able to talk to you again. It was at that time I decided to face Xem so that I could come out of hiding stay with you guys again. Isaac the leader, Garret the goof, Mia the mom, Jenna the hot head, Piers the nice guy, Felix the big brother, and You, Sheba the sweetheart. (WW: How I think of the group.) Ivan Finished saying as Sheba threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder crying even heavier than before.

Ivan then hugged his arms around Sheba's waist and pulled her closer to him and said. Don't worry Sheba, I'm home now… … … … … … … … and I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

Wind Wizard: Well that's it for Chapter six I hope you enjoyed it.

Ivan: See you next time.

Sheba: Peace out.

Ivan: Please R&R


	7. The Silver Moon

Wind Wizard: Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter now here is the next one.

Ivan: I'm glad to see that I'm no longer hiding as Wolf.

Sheba: I don't know you had a lot more of a cooler aura as Wolf.

Ivan: Yah well I think I'd rather be myself.

Sheba: And that's a good thing right?

Ivan: I would guess.

Sheba: (Giggle)

Wind Wizard: All righty I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot, or its Characters.

Ch.7

The Silver Moon

Ivan still sat in the chair holding Sheba close to him, until he finally decided to break the silence. Sheba I need you to listen to me for a second, Ivan spoke out. Huh? What is it Ivan, Sheba said as she broke the hug and started to wipe away her tears. Do you remember when I spoke to you outside Contigo? About how the world was coming to an end, Ivan said. Actually now that you mention it what was that all about? Were you being serious? Sheba began questioning. Well to put it bluntly, it's more like… a theory, Ivan said while scratching the back of his head. You see… Before Ivan could finish some hot tempered girl came crashing through the door.

CRRRGGGRAAAHSHHHH (WW: Sorry I was trying to think of a good way to right down the sound effect and this was the best I could come up with.) GRRRAAAHHH IVAN HOW DARE YOU FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH YOU MADE US ALL WORRIED AND SAD AND… AND…, Jenna was trying to hold back tears while yelling at Ivan when Ivan put his hand on her head and said. Same old Jenna, still covering your emotions with anger, when it's perfectly fine just to speak your mind. Jenna looked up at the boy who had at one time been shorter than him and gave him a faint smile.

However that smile turned into a quick frown as she slapped his hand off her head and turned around with her arms crossed and said. I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just mad at you for what you did. Jenna then turned around and pointed at Ivan and said. And there's no way I'm letting you off the hook so easily, you better beg for my forgiveness. Ivan smiled at his esteemed friend knowing her reactions all too well. Sheba giggled as Ivan whispered into her mind. Well if she hasn't changed I can only imagine what Garret is going through. As fate would have it the next to walk in the room was none other than… Garret! What Took You So Long!? Jenna yelled at the spiky haired red head. Oh sorry Jenna it was hard keeping up with… Garret stopped as he looked at his old friend who he thought was dead.

Without a seconds notice Garret gave his old friend Ivan a bear hug tight enough to lift his friend off the ground. Ivan! I can't believe you're actually alive! Garret shouted with a huge smile struck across his face. Ivan was gasping for air as his friend hugged him tighter and tighter. Yah (cough) thanks Garret… (Cough) it's good… to see you to… but (cough) do you mind… letting off… a bit. Ivan spoke trying to loosen his big friends hold on him. Oh! Sorry buddy, Garret said while putting him down. I guess I got a little excited… but geese you got taller Ivan and look at your long hair, you have to at least have to be as tall Isaac now, Garret went on. Really? Perhaps I can be the judge of that, Isaac said walking in the room.

Isaac walked around Ivan examining him and how he has grown. Nah, Isaac said throwing his arm around Ivan's neck. I think that I'm still an inch taller, but… it's good to have you back Ivan. Thanks Isaac It's good to be back, Ivan replied. My, look how you've grown. Ivan looked over to see a blue hair girl walk into the room with gentle smile on her face and tears slightly flowing in her eyes. I swear, what are we going to do with you Ivan? Mia asked walking up to Ivan to give her friend a hug. One minute your dead and the next minute you've come back to life almost a completely different person, Ivan smiled at this remark. But… it would seem you still can't shake those boyish looks of yours, Mia joked and giggled.

I don't know he looks like a man to me, Piers said entering the room with Felix. Piers walked up to Ivan and begun to shake his hand and said, it'll be nice to have my old comrade back on the battle field with us. Well given the performance he showed us at the arena we might as well let him do all the fighting for us while we sit back and enjoy the show, Felix joked and laughed. Well, well looks like the whole gang is back together again. Everyone turned towards the door to see… MASTER HAMA! Every one said in unison except for Ivan. Sister I was just about to get you when the others came in, Ivan lied… … sort of.

Look at my little brother; you're taller than me now. (WW: Oh I thought I'd get these out of the way in exact measurements of height Ivan 6'1, Isaac 6'2 Felix 6'2 Garret 6'4, Piers 6'4, Jenna 5'8, Sheba 5'8, Mia 5'9, Hama 5'9 I hope that clears some things up. ) Hama then walked up to her little brother and gave him a warm hug. I'm glad that I won't have to pretend that your no longer in this world, I would like to I would like to spend some time with my little brother after all, Hama talked with Ivan as the others (Other than Sheba) stood in shock at what she just said. You knew Master Hama, Isaac spoke out. Yes I don't think that I could consider myself a good older sister if I didn't, besides the fact that Ivan told me. Ivan felt a chill in the air as he looked at his friend's cold stare directed straight at him. He could partly read their mind in righting saying _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!_

Aha ha… ha… ha…, Ivan laughed nervously. Perhaps I have some explaining to do. So after explaining the vision, the plan, and his exact reasons for his actions for about 30 minutes all was well except the threat of the world being destroyed. Now Ivan you were saying something to me before the others walked in, Sheba pointed out.

Ah yes thank you Sheba as a matter of fact it's probably best that you are all here for this any ways. Every one stood quietly to listen what Ivan had to say. Now as I told Sheba, this is still a theory but the evidence is high towards the fact that the world is coming to an end, Ivan continued. I'm sure that you've been aware of the frequent earthquakes and that it's been getting hotter day by day. Not to mention that monsters have been growing stronger recently. Yes Ivan, but what does that have to do with anything? It all just seems like coincidence to me, Piers suggested. That's true, Piers I thought the same thing until I remember what The Great One first told Isaac and Garret before they went on their journey and met me, He said that if the light houses were lit once again then the world would end.

The room became silent as Ivan than begun to bring up his next subject. I believe that we might have done just that… I believe by lighting the light houses we might have brought the world to an end. WHAT!!??!!??!!... … … YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!????? Garret and Jenna yelled. I think that's ludicrous Ivan, by lighting the light houses we have stopped the world from falling off Gaia Falls all is well. Felix said with a sort of snarky tone in his voice. True Felix but now allow me to tell the things that I'm sure you all didn't notice. Every one drew up a question mark at Ivan's words as he continued. You have noticed that monsters have been growing stronger but did you notice what element those monsters fall under… no… well let me tell you.

Each creature that has been growing stronger all fall under the Earth and Fire elements and another thing is that all creatures that fall under the Wind and Water element are getting weaker. Which brings back the fact of the earthquakes and the rising temperature, after further investigation of this I've noticed that the wind hardly ever blows now and that the water levels of the lakes and even the ocean have begun to drop? So… what are you saying Ivan, that the elements are no longer in balance? Isaac questioned. That doesn't seem likely; I thought that the elements would go back to normal after the light houses were all lit, Mia brought up. True Mia I took that into consideration as well, but as I thought about it I finally realized what might be throwing the elements out of whack… … … … … The Golden Sun, Said Ivan. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? Every one yelled in unison.

It was the only answer that I could come up with ever since the golden sun rose and was divided into four parts and given to Me, Isaac, Mia, and Garret these strange occurrences haven't stopped. The room was now very quiet and no one knew exactly how to speak at the moment. However, Ivan started as everyone looked up at him to hear what he had to say. However I think I know how to restore the balance. Everyone now began to bum bard Ivan with questions like how? Or what do you mean? Calm down everyone let Ivan speak. Hama Shouted into their minds making every one grip there head. Thank you Sis, Ivan said as he sat down next to Sheba on the bed a little unaware he did so. After faking my death I snuck into the Anemos sanctum in order to train myself to fight Xem, and while I was there I found secret rooms that led to other areas of the sanctum. In these rooms I found hieroglyphs that I was surprisingly able to read it was at this time that I realized these had to be hieroglyphs of the Anemos and there were signs that all talked about one thing.

While everyone was in silence of anticipation Ivan finally said, The Silver Moon. The What? Everyone asked. The Silver Moon… I believe it has the exact same power as The Golden Sun but in a different aspect. Like, how Water opposes Fire and Wind opposes Earth this is how the elements keep balance so I believe that The Silver Moon must exist to oppose the power of The Golden Sun and Keep the power at a balance. Like how there must always be a Luna and a Sol there must always be Light and Dark. Well when you put it like that it kind of makes it sound like there should always be conflict in the world, Jenna then pointed out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put it like that how about this… let's say the world is like a scale, on one side we have Light on the other we have Darkness, if one of these sides are tipped even with a little bit of Light or Dark… … …

The world would be thrown into turmoil… thus saying that when we rose The Golden Sun, we tipped that scale, Ivan said a little depressed. The room was now silent and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Ivan scanned the room to see what we going on threw everyone's mind.

_Garret: I can't believe this The Great One was right and now were __responsible__ for destroying the world_.

_Piers: Is this for real? I don't know what to say… or do… could this all be our __fault__ and this Silver Moon does it really __exist__… what __should__ I tell the king?_

_Jenna: DAGHMN IT! DAGHMN IT! DAGHMN IT! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING WE DIDN'T DO ANY THING WRONG DID WE? … … … … … … … … … … … … FUCK!!!!!_

_Felix: What a drag… now the tension in here is thicker than ice… … Thanks a lot Ivan._

_Mia: The Silver Moon__ hm__ I wonder if it does exist, but even so how do we know that we won't end up making the world even worse if we make it __rise?_

_Isaac: … … … … … … … … … … … … … _

_Sheba: Ivan are you sure about this Silver Moon._

At this point Ivan realized that Sheba was speaking to him threw his mind.

_Ivan: In its existence, About 60 but other than that I believe that The Silver Moon exists._

_Hama: So do I._

_Ivan: Eh_

_Sheba: Eh_

_Hama: What you to didn't believe you were the only two in the room who could read minds did you._

At that moment a certain spiky haired blond decided to break the silence. Well… there's no reason for us to be sitting here doing nothing, let's go out and find that Silver Moon, Isaac said with a smile on his face. The attention was now on Isaac as smile began to slowly grow on everyone's face. Alright Felix, Piers I need you guy's to go gather as much info that you can about this Silver Moon. You got it Isaac; Piers said as he grabbed Felix and ran out the door. Mia, Jenna, Seeing as how the villagers probably still don't know what is going on you two should probably go calm them down. Understood, said Mia as she and Jenna exited the room. He sure knows how to get things going spur the moment, Jenna said to Mia. That's why I love him, Mia Replied.

Alright, Garret your with me, Isaac told Garret. Sweet what are we going to do, said Garret as they started to exit the room. Hmmm I'm not too sure yet but I'm bound to think of something. I think that I will go aid Mia and Jenna by calming the people of Contigo down, Hama said as she now left the room, Leaving just two Jupiter Adepts alone in the room. Um… … Ivan… what do you think we should do? Sheba asked beginning to blush realizing that they were alone… on a bed… just the two of them… Ivan turned to look at Sheba and began to stare deeply into her deep jade green eyes. He kind of forgot where he was as he got lost in her eyes until he remembered something.

Sheba take my hand, Ivan asked. Sheba began to blush a little when Ivan quickly grabbed Sheba's hand. There was a quick flash of light and the Sheba noticed that they were back in the arena. Sheba come over here, Ivan asked. Sheba then ran to where Ivan was standing and she saw a teleportation platform. Where did this come from? Sheba asked. It appeared after I defeated Xem but I forgot about it when I went to help you, Ivan answered. Come on, Ivan said as he grabbed Sheba's arm. But don't you think we should get the others? Sheba asked. They're busy with the orders Isaac gave them we will just see where this leads, said Ivan. They stood on the platform as Ivan activated his teleport technique.

As the two adepts opened there eyes they noticed that they appeared to be on a floating island hi in thy sky they looked off the edge and could see the whole world. Ivan turned around and pointed saying, Look there's a city … … … … you don't think that … … … this is … … Ivan stopped as Sheba said… … … … … … Anemos … … … … … …

Wind Wizard: Well I hope you liked this next piece

Ivan: Please R&R

Sheba: Next Chapter, Family Reunion.


	8. Familly Reunion

Wind Wizard: Hey everybody, sorry I took so long to get this chapter up.

Isaac: Yah, you did kind of take your time on it.

Mia: You sure did, and were all anticipating this next one.

Wind Wizard: What The!? Isaac…? Mia…? What the heck are you two doing here? Where's Ivan and Sheba?

Isaac: Oh they had some uh… "Personal" things they wanted to deal with.

Mia: Yes, so we thought we would come in and fill for them.

Wind Wizard: uuuhhh ok so long as the job gets done I suppose.

Isaac: That's Right! Now On With The Show!

Wind Wizard: You don't have to be so eccentric about it.

Isaac: Oh… Sorry.

Mia: Wind Wizard does not own Golden Sun, Camelot, or its Characters.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Family Reunion

The two Jupiter Adepts couldn't help but stare at the wondrous site as they stood just on the out skirts of the city. It can't really be Anemos… can it…, Sheba said in a bit of awe. I'd say it's a definite possibility Sheba, Ivan said looking down at something. Sheba turned around to notice that Ivan was looking off what appeared to be a cliff. She began to walk towards him and quickly stopped in her tracks as she looked off the edge and saw the whole world was underneath them. S… S… So… we… w… were on the… … MOON! Sheba said in shock of the site. Well that would be the obvious accusation given the knowledge that we know, Ivan said standing up and looking at the city. The city was surrounded by a great wall, and on the inside Ivan could see buildings that got larger and larger towards the center of the city, and at the center of the city stood a large mountain (WW: I want you to think of lord of the rings The return of the king for a second. Remember the white city, the city of kings based in Gondor, Basically Anemos looks pretty much like that if you want a definite picture in your head.)

What do you mean Ivan? Sheba asked a little curios. Well consider what we know from the rumors in Contigo, It is said that Anemos was once next to Contigo until the ancient city rose from the ground and became what we now call the moon and that when the city rose only one man from Anemos stayed 

behind and became friends with a man from the Shaman Village, Ivan began to go on. And that man was your great great great Grandfather… right? Sheba asked. As far as I know yes… … seeing as how that's what makes me the Hero of Contigo, as it is foretold… … … come on, it's worthless debating about it here when we can just go and confirm it ourselves, Ivan suggested. As they walked Ivan began to speak to Sheba threw their minds.

_Ivan: Sheba… I uh… have a question for you._

_Sheba: Hm? What is it Ivan?_

_Ivan: Do you remember when you told Felix how you joined his quest originally to find out about your past… … … you're… parents._

_Sheba: Uh… yes… um… why?_

_Ivan: Well I remember Faran telling me that you fell from the sky when you were an infant and that's how he found you._

_Sheba: Um… well uh yes… but._

_Ivan: Sheba… … have you ever considered that… … you may be from… … … … … … Anemos?_

_Sheba: !! Well! Yah! That is, after I met you and your sister Hama, but…_

_Ivan: But what?_

_Sheba: It just didn't seem probable at the time… … however…_

_Ivan: Well, I suppose were about to find out._

_Sheba: But… … … … Ivan… … … … _

_??: HALT!_

_??: STAND WHERE YOU ARE!_

Ivan and Sheba quickly stopped when they realized that someone else had spoken to them in their minds. They both looked up and realized that they had talked for so long that they were already at the large gate.

_??: SPEAK YOUR PURPOSES!_

_??: AND BE QUICK!_

Sheba quickly grasped her head as if she had a head ache and yelled, HEY IF YOUR GOING TO SPEAK TO US IN OUR MINDS THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!!

_??: I think she's got a point Carl._

_Carl: Well, what do you think we should do then Chuck._

_Chuck: HHHHMMMMM… …. … … … … … … … … … maybe we should go down and take care of them face to face._

_Carl: That's a good idea Chuck._

_Chuck: I know, it's all I have._

Ivan and Sheba looked up as they could see two figures leaping off the top of the gate down to meet them. Stay where you are and you won't get hurt, said Chuck pointing his spear at Ivan. Yes, now speak your business and who you are quickly or we shall run you threw, Said Carl pointing his spear at Sheba. Ivan was about to draw his sword when Sheba spoke out. How dare you two point your weapons at us! We have done nothing wrong and yet you scream into our heads and threaten us with death! What do you two have to say for your self's. Uhhhh… … … … I think she's right again Carl, Chuck said to Carl as he pulled back his spear. Well what do you suppose we do Chuck? Asked Carl as he pulled up his spear. Hmmmm… … … … … well we can always read their minds to find out who they are, said Chuck. That's a good idea Chuck, said Carl. I know it's all I have, said Chuck. The two strange guards began to try to read Ivan and Sheba's minds; however it didn't seem to be working out to well.

_Ivan: They seem to be trying really hard… … … … you wouldn't think two Jupiter Adepts would have so much trouble reading our minds._

_Sheba: I think your right Ivan… … it's actually pretty easy to keep them out of my mind… … do you think that all the people of the Anemos are like this?_

_Ivan: I really hope not… that would mean that my older sister and I, as well as yourself are descendants of idiots._

_Carl: I… … c… an… t… … re… ad… … th… ei…r… … min…ds._

_Chuck: I… … c…an…t… … re… ad… … th… ei… r … … min… ds… … eith… er._

_Carl: Do… … you… th… ink… … the… se… … two… … are… … Jupi… ter… … Adepts?_

_Chuck: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… … … … … … … … … … … … you may be right Carl._

_Carl: So what do you suppose we do now?_

_Sheba: Maybe if you just ask us politely, we will tell you who we are!_

_Ivan: Hey that's a good idea Sheba._

_Sheba: I know, it's all I have._

HEY WAIT A MINUTE ARE THEY MOCKING US!! Yelled Carl furiously. I Think they are Carl, Chuck said. What do you suppose we should do Chuck? Asked Carl. I think we should teach these two a lesson, Said Chuck said readying his spear. That's a good idea Chuck, Carl said getting ready for an attack. I know it's all I Ha… and before Chuck could even finish what he was saying Ivan had swiftly moved behind them and had brought both of his swords to their necks. Sorry guys, but I don't take threats towards Sheba and I lightly, Ivan said bringing the blades closer to their throats. Chuck and Carl stood frozen solid at the speed they had just witnessed. (WW: Well as much as they could see.)

Hold on! Wait, just a minute! A voice yelled from the City Gate. Sheba and Ivan Looked at the large gate as it began to open and a young girl came walking out from behind it. My name is Hilda please lower your weapons Master Ivan, Hilda said running up to the four of them. These men here threatened our lives, Sheba said a little angry. Yes I am truly sorry for their idiocy, Chuck! Carl! Return to your posts immediately! Yelled Hilda. UH… uh… YES LADDY HILDA RIGHT AWAY! Chuck and Carl said in unison and quickly ran away. Ivan then sheathed his swords and turned towards Hilda and said. How did you know my name, I would have been able to tell if you were reading my mind. Oh, I apologize please allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Hilda, Head Maid in the Queens Castle, Hilda told the Two Jupiter Adepts. Um… I don't believe Ivan asked for a proper introduction Miss Hilda, Sheba said a little flustered.

Oh yes of course, you see the two of you coming here was foretold by the Queen many years ago… … Princess Sheba. Ah I see, Sheba said. A few seconds went by until the message sunk in. PRINCESS!! Ivan and Sheba said in unison.

* * *

Back at the Contigo Inn

Alright so did anybody find anything out? Isaac asked. Nope nothing, said Piers sitting next to Felix. Well at least the villagers have calmed down, Mia said. Well that's good, Garret said sitting on the bed. Felix looked over at Garret for a moment then said, Hey where is Ivan and Sheba? Hm that's a good question… … Perhaps they whent to see what they could find out on there own, Said Jenna. Well we should probably go look for them incase they learned anything new themselves, Ivan said wile walking to the door.

* * *

Inside the Anemos Kingdom

I still don't fully understand… … my Mother is the Queen of Anemos. Sheba asked nervesly as she walked next to Ivan. I'm sorry it's hard to explain… … … perhaps it would be best if you heard it from the Queen herself, Hilda said as she walked in front of Ivan and Sheba. Ivan looked up ahead and saw that they were getting closer and closer to a large Castle. So is the Queen in there, asked Ivan. Yes, she is 

waiting for the both of you; soon you shall know what it is that you are here. Hm actualy tell me this, if our coming here was foretold years ago how come those two guards did not know who we are, Ivan asked. Oh yes, I apauligize for the trouble Carl and Chuck have brought you again, you see Chuck and Carl aren't the brightest of Wind Adepts which is why they took the possision as the gate guard in the first place, we don't exactly get a lot of vistors up here and they were the only guards that wanted the job, they thought it might be exciting. They were filled in on you coming here but they obviously forgot. Hilda told Ivan and Sheba.

Ah here we are, Hilda said looking at the castle. The castle was very large and sat at the base of the tall mountain in the center of the city. This is Castle Veli, it is given its name because it sits at the bottom of Mount Veli, said Hilda admiring the Castle. Come on in I am sure the Queen will be most pleased to see you two, Hilda said opening the Castle doors. While They entered the castle Sheba began to speak to Ivan's Mind.

_Sheba: Uh… Ivan I… I can't believe this… I'm actually going to meet my Mother._

_Ivan: … … … … How do you feel?_

_Sheba: Um I don't know, it's a little hard to explain this feeling… … I'm excited, yet I'm also kind of sad, and the butterflies in my stomach won't settle down. _

_Ivan: Hmm, yah that's kind of like how I felt when I found out about my sister Hama. _

_Sheba: … … … … …_

_Ivan: Don't worry, everything will be fine Sheba… I promise._

_Sheba: Thank you Ivan._

Hilda had finally led them through a door into a large room where the Queen sat. Milady I present to you Master Ivan and Princess Sheba, Hilda said as she bowed to the Queen. The Queen rode from her chair and begun to walk closer and closer to Ivan and Sheba until she stood right in front of them. She had on a large White dress with gold trim and a crown to match, Her blonde hair was long enough to touch her ankles and she had jade green eyes. Welcome Young Ivan, I am Queen Joslin of Anemos City, we are truly honored by your presence… … … and welcome home my darling daughter… … … Sheba. Queen Joslin said staring at Sheba. Sheba's face quickly became covered with tears as she then quickly hugged the Queen tightly as if to never let go.

Wind Wizard: Well I hope you enjoyed it I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Isaac: you kinda left it hanging on a bit of a cliff didn't you?

Mia: Yah I don't think the readers will be too happy about that.

Wind Wizard: Don't worry I'm sure they won't mind, Besides it'll just make them want to read the next one that much more.

Isaac: Whatever you say.

Mia: Next Chapter, Luna Sanctum please R&R.


End file.
